


Имя мертвого ворона

by fromwonderland



Category: Gintama
Genre: Drama, Gen, WTF Combat 2018
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 16:20:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19833928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fromwonderland/pseuds/fromwonderland
Summary: Когда Шоё казнят, она останется единственным живым человеком в царстве мертвых ворон.





	Имя мертвого ворона

Уцуро, бывший глава Нараку, предал их и будет казнен. Это — то, что знают все в Нараку. Этого совершенно недостаточно для Мукуро. Любопытство в Нараку не поощряется, и ее могут сурово наказать, но не всех детей такая угроза останавливает.  
— Мукуро, не подходи к этому человеку, — так говорит Оборо, придя на уровень, свободный от заключенных и закрытый для тюремщиков.  
Мукуро разбирается, к кому можно подходить, а к кому — нет. К Оборо не стоит и пытаться.  
Оборо называет Уцуро «Шоё»:  
— Те самураи не научили тебя ничему хорошему, Шоё.  
— Пока жив, человек продолжает учиться, — говорит ему Шоё. — Смерть примет у него экзамен.  
— Ты так говоришь, будто к тебе это не относится.  
Шоё отворачивается.  
— Меня исключили из школы.  
— Тогда какой же из тебя учитель?  
— Да уже практически никакой, — беспечно отвечает Шоё.

Мукуро уходит с Оборо, но потом возвращается. Осторожно появляется из тени, подходит к камере.  
— Шоё? — тихо, почти шепотом спрашивает она.  
— Да? — отзывается Шоё.  
— Это твое настоящее имя?  
— Да, — эхом повторяет он.  
— Как ты его получил?  
— Его дал мне один ворон, когда еще был вороненком, — Мукуро не видит — Шоё до сих пор не обернулся, — но он точно улыбается. В его голосе улыбка.  
— Значит, Мукуро — мое настоящее имя?  
— Нет. Ты его заработала, значит, это звание. Имя нельзя заработать, можно только получить в подарок.  
Стена, на которую он смотрит, все еще расписана древними словами из его тетради. Мукуро принесла письменный прибор для себя, но не для него. Шоё протягивает палец и выводит на камне густой темнотой: «Йошида Шоё».  
Оборо никогда не получит собственного имени, понимает она. В этом заключается их главное различие. Свое она собирается однажды получить.  
— Ты можешь рассказывать только про письмо и историю? — нужно обязательно его отвлечь от этой стены.  
— Давай поиграем. Какие ты знаешь игры? — спрашивает Шоё.  
— Никаких, — отвечает она. Ей не нужно было играть, ей нужно было работать.  
Шоё объясняет правила игры в слова, уно, даже салок с тенью и «пни банку», хоть здесь и не побегаешь, только чтобы найти ту игру, которую Мукуро не отвергнет.  
— Взрослые не играют в игры, — наконец объясняет она свое мнение.  
— Ошибаешься. Еще как играют. Давай я расскажу тебе про бейсбол...  
Слушать Шоё интересно.

— Мукуро, пожалуйста, не подходи к этому человеку.  
Оборо обладает способностью говорить очевидные вещи так, будто это откровение Небес. Она видела, что произошло. Детей не пускали на казнь, и ее могли наказать, но ей хотелось посмотреть на самураев, которые учили Шоё. Теперь Оборо называет его «Уцуро-сама» и говорит с ним только о делах организации.  
Даже Оборо понимает, что с ним больше не о чем говорить.  
— Я не подхожу, — заверяет она, собираясь пройти мимо.  
Оборо останавливает ее, вкладывая в руки потрепанную зеленую тетрадь.  
— Иногда, — говорит он куда-то в пространство, — неуспевающих учеников оставляют на второй год.

Она не успевает спасти семью Сасаки: Оборо стоит у нее на пути.  
— Мукуро, я говорил тебе не подходить к тому человеку, — ей непонятна безнадежность в его голосе. Ни один из «тех людей» не имеет к происходящему отношения.  
Ей непонятно, почему Оборо ничего не делает: она ведь собирается предать Нараку и сбежать. А Оборо стоит, смотрит и вспоминает о том человеке.  
— Я не Мукуро, — наконец отвечает она.  
Оборо просто стоит.


End file.
